


Pole-Cat

by GhostWriter96



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Flashbacks, Inappropriate Use of the Cosmic Staff, Lesbian Sex, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Scissoring, Smut, Strip Tease, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: After returning from patrol, Yolanda discovers a familiar photo on Courtney's phone. When she confronts her about it the truth comes out which leads to a most unexpected situation.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Pole-Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



> Hey guys this is my first piece for Stargirl.  
> For reference this takes place before episode 9.

"Woo-hoo!" Courtney Whitmore, A.K.A Stargirl, cried out in delight. Riding on her Cosmic Staff, the blonde chuckled at the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair. "Keep up Wildcat!" The star-spangled heroine called down to her friend.

A Hispanic girl dressed in a dark blue catsuit and feline helmet ran below, keeping pace with the flying blonde girl. Yolanda Montez hadn't felt so happy in a very long time. At one time she'd been on top of the world; she'd been in a happy relationship with a caring boyfriend, her family loved her and were fully supporting her run for student president.

Just when it seemed she had everything, her world came crumbling down with a single careless act. A message from Henry asking for a naked picture seemed like a good idea at the time. She trusted him to keep it between them and for all she knew it could've been the perfect thing to strengthen their relationship so she'd done it. The next day the election results were announced, she'd won! Elated, she'd prepared to give her speech when the sound of dozens of phones buzzing filled the assembly hall. A hubbub of chatter swelled as the students all looked at their phones. Out of curiosity Yolanda looked at hers. Her heart sank like a stone when she saw what all the fuss was about. To her horror Henry had mass texted the _entire_ school her photo.

Yolanda's life was turned upside down, going from her family's golden child to their shame, they'd even stopped taking her to church with them. School wasn't much better as she'd become a pariah with the other students treating her as a slut. And to rub salt in the wound, Henry had ditched her and started seeing resident mean girl Cindy Burman, who Yolanda later suspected had a hand in the photo spreading.

Against all odds, she'd been given a second chance. At first she'd bitterly rejected Courtney's attempts at making friends but eventually agreed to hear her out. She hadn't expected the blonde girl to reveal she was a superhero and that a group of supervillains were operating out of Blue Valley let alone trying to convince her to become a hero herself.

Her first night as Wildcat changed her life. Despite her parents refusal to forgive her, things started to look up for Yolanda and she eagerly embraced her new role as well as her new friends as part of the reformed Justice Society of America. Wildcat dug her claws into life and climbed out of her pit of dispair, choosing to be happy.

She was snapped out of her memories when she noticed Courtney had stopped in the middle of a clearing. The teens had been out on a scouting mission to look for any signs of Injustice Society activity. Having found nothing, the two returned home. Whitmore's competitive streak had come into play on the way back and she'd challenged her teammate to a race. Although her opponent was flying Yolanda was still able to run fast enough to make it interesting.

She skidded to a halt and called up to Stargirl "What's going on? Why've you stopped?" To answer her Courtney swung down from the staff, landing gracefully next to Yolanda. "Sorry. I got distracted. It's so beautiful tonight isn't it?" She said and the Latina had to admit she was right (She did wonder though if the blonde had noticed her catching up and that's why she'd stopped). The sky was perfectly clear, the stars shone like jewels and the full moon was a gleaming silver disc. The girls admired the sight and Courtney got out her phone to take pictures, later remounting the Cosmic Staff for close up shots.

When the two arrived back at the Dugan-Whitmore residence (Yolanda had come round under the pretence of a sleepover) they found the house empty. A note explained the rest of the family's absence; Pat and Barbara had gone out on a date night and Mike was staying over with a friend. "Guess it's just us tonight." Courtney declared once she'd read the note. "So what do you wanna do? Paint each other's nails? Braid our hair? Talk about boys?" She gently ribbed her friend who smirked. "Very funny. First I wanna see the photos you took." Yolanda reached for Courtney's phone but the blond pulled it back. "Don't worry about it, I'll send them to you later." She said, oddly defensive. "Why can't I see them now?" Yolanda was confused. "Um. No reason." Whitmore reluctantly let her fellow heroine take the phone.

Flicking through the pictures Yolanda admired the shots. Courtney was hovering awkwardly beside her, fingers gripping her staff tightly. This didn't go unnoticed "You okay? You look tense." The dark haired girl asked. "Fine." Stargirl said quickly, "You done?" "Yeah almost. Why? Expecting a message from Cameron?" Wildcat teased. Courtney mumbled a response which Yolanda assumed was a yes.

The feline heroine jumped to the next picture and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Staring back at her was the naked selfie which had ruined her life. Yolanda could only stare, frozen in shock, before finding her voice, "Courtney." She said in a voice seething with anger, "What's this?" "What's what?" The shorter girl tried to bluff. "This!" Exclaimed Yolanda, shoving the photo into Courtney's face. "How did you get this? Why is it on your phone?!" The enraged boxer demanded. Flustered, the gymnast struggled to answer. " _Why_?!" She demanded again with more emphasis. "Because it's hot!" Courtney burst, her face turning bright crimson.

_That_ was definitely not what Yolanda expected to hear. "What?" She asked, her anger replaced by surprise and wondering if she'd heard right. "I said because it's hot, you're so fucking hot!" The red faced teen said. Taking a deep breath she explained, "It was sent to me after we started hanging out. I was gonna delete it but then I saw it and you're so sexy, especially in your costume, I kept it and-", She broke off there, "I've masturbated to it!" She said this last part in a rush.

Yolanda was too stunned to say anything. Courtney carried on talking, "I'm sorry. I know it's wrong and you probably think I'm gross now but you're so brave and smart how could I not get a crush on you?" She took her friend's silence to keep going. "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Wildcat still didn't say anything and silence hung heavy in the air. The darker teen lay a hand on the blonde's shoulder for a minute before pulling her into a tight embrace and planting a kiss on her lips. Stargirl was surprised but gladly kissed back. The teenage liplock stayed unbroken for a while, to Courtney it seemed like an eternity. As the kiss gradually deepened tongues slithered out and wrestled for dominance. What started as a gentle kiss turned into a furious make out session, the girls moaning into each other's mouths.

Eventually the heroines had to break apart for air. "What are we doing?" Whitmore muttered, asking herself as much as Yolanda. Montez smiled and caressed the blonde's cheek, "It's been months since anyone called me anything but a slut and I haven't been able to even look at myself without feeling ashamed." She told her teammate. "Honestly you're the first person in a long time who's made me feel good, let alone horny." Yolanda began to tug at Courtney's costume, attempting to remove it. A smile started to spread across Stargirl's face but was then tinged by apprehension "Wait are you doing this because you want to or just because I was nice to you?" She wondered. Wildcat shook her head, "No. Well that helped but I always thought you looked cute. You look sexy in your costume too, I don't know how you keep from bursting out of it."

Courtney beamed at this and threw her arms around Yolanda for another kiss. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" She asked after separating which Yolanda said it had. A naughty idea had come to the blonde. "Well in that case you deserve something special." She grinned and grabbed her staff. Planting it on the ground, Courtney pressed her back against the staff, thrusting out her chest and slowly gyrating.

Her mask was tossed aside as Courtney circled the staff, closely followed by her shoes and gloves. Yolanda realised what was going on and sat back to enjoy the show. Yolanda had taken her costume and underwear off, showing off her toned form. Courtney's gymnastics training had paid off as she skillfully grappled the makeshift pole. The heroine swung up, displaying her tight ass. She followed it up by easing her shorts down after setting back down.

The boxer was enjoying the display and could feel her pussy tingling. For the first time in months Yolanda began to masturbate, slipping her fingers into her slit she tentatively fingered herself. Whitmore noted this with satisfaction and slipped out of her top. Now just in her underwear, Stargirl straddled the staff baring her athletic build. Montez's fingers sped up and started to go deeper, her reluctance fading away. "God that's hot." She murmured. "Just you wait." The gymnast promised. With that she ended her impromptu pole dance and removed her bra and panties.

Yolanda leaned back as Courtney sauntered over, excited and nervous at the same time. The teens passionately locked lips again and felt each other up at the same time. "Hey Yolanda?", Courtney pulled away to speak, "Have you ever been with another girl before?" She asked. Montez shook her head, "No but I have been curious." She said and then asked, "Have you?" "Eh. Kind of." The shorter teen said, "When I was in California I fooled around with some but never went all the way."

The paler girl ran her hands over the her teammate's toned form and went to her perky mounds, running her thumbs over the nubs and squeezing the soft flesh. Yolanda moaned as her breasts were massaged, and did the same to her friend's. The girls started another make out session, their tongues grappling against each other. The teens kneaded and stroked at each other's mounds, pleasure igniting within their bodies.

A sudden absence from a boob made Wildcat look down and she saw Stargirl's now free hand was making it's way down south. The gymnast eased a finger towards the wet hole and pushed it in. The finger slid further in, reaching towards her core. Taking Yolanda's moaning as assent, Courtney adding another finger. Working in tandem, the fingers pressed deeper into the Latina's pussy. Courtney then flexed her fingers to rub them against the sensitive inner walls and stimulate the delicate flesh. Wanting to hear her moan louder, Courtney moved her mouth to Yolanda's unoccupied breast to lick and taste the softness. It had the desired effect and Yolanda emitted a pleasurable groan with the attention on her breasts and her pussy.

"Oh god yes, keep going Court." The taller girl wined and her friend was plenty willing to. Switching from left to right and back again, Courtney sucked on Yolanda's mounds like lollipops. Her tongue swirled around the areolae and over the nubs providing a coating of saliva. At the same time her fingers worked diligently inside the wet slit, crooking as they reached in deep. Suddenly switching tactics the digits opened and closed, parting the pussy lips and walls. Montez, realising the unfairness of the situation, took a leaf from the blonde's book and moved a hand to stroke at Courtney's pussy. Yolanda lacked Courtney's experience but knew what made her feel good when she did it. Wildcat's fingers thrust in roughly, reaching deep inside the blonde teen. Copying her teammate, Yolanda began scissoring her fingers. Her forcefulness was having a profound effect on Courtney which she indicated by mimicking her actions.

For extra stimulation Stargirl began to hum, making the flesh in her mouth vibrate. With it being so long since her last release, Yolanda couldn't resist anymore. "Ahhh. Court!" She wailed as she came for the first time in months. Stargirl was pleasantly surprised when she felt the release splash over her fingers. She stopped fingering to bring them to her mouth to sucked the cum off them.

"My turn." Said Wildcat in between pants for breath. As soon as the words left her mouth she withdrew her fingers and them shoved them back in joined by a third. With almost a fury the digits jiggled, flexed and thrust within the slick opening. "Ooohhh!" The pleasure coursing through the petite gymnast was far better than when she did it herself. Yolanda didn't slow for a second, if anything Whitmore's cries egged her on as she sped up. The Latina's fingers slipped in and out of the precum slick pussy. Courtney could tell that she wouldn't last much longer as the fingers thrust roughly into her. She was proven right not long after. Calling out Yolanda's name, Courtney burst.

"Wow, you really liked that huh?" The boxer briefly examined her cum coated fingers before, out of curiosity, sampling the taste of her friend's juices. Finding she liked it, she eagerly sucked the sticky load from her fingers. "So what do you wanna do now?" Yolanda asked. In response Courtney pressed up to her. "There's plenty more we can do. Don't stop now." "What do you have in mind?" Yolanda asked and Courtney grinned, "Oh. I've got some ideas." She said.

Reaching out for the Cosmic Staff, it rose from the floor and flew into Stargirl's hand. "Seriously?" Said Yolanda sais incredulously. The blonde shrugged "C'mon it'll be fun. Just trust me." She encouraged. "Okay fine." The darker teen consented, "Just careful with it, I don't want that thing going off." The light shot along the staff as if it was offended by the notion. "Relax. It's perfectly safe." Courtney reassured her. "I've done it before." She admitted. She then told about how one night she'd been super horny and had snuck down and used the staff to get herself off. Starman would never have approved of the Cosmic Staff being used as a sex toy but Stargirl found it worked wonders.

To Yolanda's surprise the feeling of cold metal never came, the staff was pleasantly warm and felt almost alive. Courtney carefully guided the rod between Yolanda's legs, the point teasing at the opening. As the staff went into her pussy Yolanda felt tingles run through her body when it started to glow. Courtney drew the pole back then eased it forward again. She repeated the movement and began to settle into a rhythm. Unexpectedly the Cosmic Staff started moving on its own, keeping the same pace as when Courtney was guiding it. Although far from its intended use, the staff worked as an effective dildo and it was a most pleasurable experience for the teen as it went in and out of her pussy.

Meanwhile the other heroine had moved to the other end of the staff. Yolanda's end of it was too big to go very far inside her but the knob at the base was smaller. Courtney positioned herself so the end would go into her pussy every time it went back from Yolanda. The staff floated back and forth between the girls, each end slipped into their wet holes. Their precum made the metal slick, allowing it to slide in smoothly. "We have _got_ to do this again, it feels amazing." Said the Latina teen and blonde could only agree. Light danced along the metal shaft, the energy stimulating the girls' tight forms.

With no-one else in the house the heroines could be as loud as they liked and they _were_ loud. Moans of pleasure like something from a porno echoed through the room. The pair ground their pussies, dripping like faucets, against the hard rod. The staff continued to rock to and fro, going from Courtney to Yolanda and back again. The teens were in a state of bliss. Still touch starved, Montez felt her second release of the night approaching rapidly. "Oh yes! I'm gonna cum!" She wailed.

"Wait. Don't cum yet." Whitmore told her. "Ah. Why?" Wildcat asked plaintively. "Save it." Courtney instructed, "I don't want it to go to waste." The staff landed inert on the bed, clearing the way for Stargirl to move in. The petite blonde wasted no time scrambling over to the other girl. Seconds later Courtney had her tongue out and was trailing it around the tender lower lips. The tongue dipped in and out the folds and ran along the sensitive clit, occasionally stopping to flicker over a spot. Judging from the Latina's groaning she couldn't take much more so Courtney decided to stop teasing. In a single movement she plunged her tongue into the wetness. The organ slithered as far in as it could go. Courtney writhed her tongue in the warm hole, savouring the taste of the Latina's pussy juices. Slurping away, the tongue scouted for the other teen's sweet spot. A lusty cry told her she'd found it. At this she began to jab her tongue, hitting the mark each time. Already close, the tongue hitting her button set Yolanda off. A low grunt came from her mouth as she came.

A sticky faced Courtney lapped as much of the cum as she could, including from around her mouth. "Wow." Was all Yolanda could say. Once she was done cleaning up Courtney leaned back and spread her legs "C'mon it's your turn."

Still a little uncertain, but eager to return the favour, the teen got to work. Remembering what Courtney had done, Yolanda flicked her tongue over the pink folds. An trail of drool followed the tongue and smeared over the entrance to Courtney's slit. 'Here we go.' Thought Yolanda and her tongue made it's way in. At first she simply flickered her tongue at the very entrance but with Courtney's insistence she went further. The Latina wormed her tongue into the warm wetness, her confidence growing as the gymnast moaned and groaned. Rapidly flicking her tongue seemed to be positively received so Yolanda kept at it, darting the wet organ as fast as she possibly could.

Wildcat licked at slit like her life depended on it. Her enthusiasm outweighed her experience but Stargirl wasn't complaining, far from it. The star spangled girl knew that if Yolanda kept doing what she was doing then she would be cumming soon. As if somehow sensing this, Wildcat's tongue lashed and danced inside her without slowing for a second. Courtney panted heavily closer her release got which turned into a sultry moan when it arrived.

Taken aback at first as the juices flowed into her mouth, Montez adjusted quickly. The night was a learning experience for the Latina and she'd made several discoveries about the delights of lesbian sex, including the taste of pussy juices. Running her tongue over her lips, she slurped the release from them and took a moment to savour the taste. "You're a quick learner." Commented the blonde. Yolanda simply smiled and used her fingers to scoop up some cum she'd missed.

"Still good to go?" Wildcat phrased it more like a statement after she'd cleaned off her fingers. Whitmore was impressed with how quickly Yolanda's confidence had grown, so much so she let her take charge. "What do you have in mind?" She asked, echoing what Yolanda had said earlier. "Well there is something I've always wanted to try." Said Yolanda. "Lie down." She told the other girl. The heroines adjusted themselves, their athletic forms lining up, one on top of the other in the sixy-nine position. Taking the lead, Yolanda was the first to start. The Latina heroine swiftly delved her tongue into the waiting pussy below her. Not long after Courtney did the same, lapping at it hungrily and eagerly. Once again the teens ate each other out and what had started as mutual pleasure became a resumptiontion of their unfinished competition from earlier. The girls licked at the other's holes furiously, tongue thrashing and twisting within them. An idea to give her the edge came to Yolanda and she stuck her tongue out straight and began bobbing her head. Having a tongue diving into her opening felt even better than when it was just being licked and Courtney loved it. Mirroring the girl above her she too thrust her tongue into Yolanda's pussy. At the same time as they were tonguing each other the heroines were also rubbing their bodies together, causing pleasurable friction. Heads bobbed as they thrust into the wet openings and neither girl was giving an inch.

The two then began to differ in their tactics, Wildcat continued to be fast and furious but Stargirl decided to slow down, her tongue giving long slurps instead of quickly darting to and fro. Juices flowed from the wet pussies into the girls' waiting mouths which they greedily lapped up. Both of them fought to make the other blow first as their tongues writhed against the inner walls. Their efforts were paying off and the teens were approaching another climax. The sound of tongues working was interrupted by groans as the releases came at the same time.

Courtney spoke first after getting her breath back "I think I've got one more in me. Up for another round?" She challenged the other teen. "You're on." Yolanda eagerly accepted and rolled off her. "Alright sit up and do what I do." The shorter girl instructed. Doing as she was told, Montez and Whitmore sat facing each other. The gap between the two was closed as Courtney thew a leg over Yolanda's and moved closer, gesturing for her partner to do the same. Once their legs were interlocked the heroines closed the distance between them. They moaned as their molten cores met. Courtney was the first to move and gave a buck to her hips. Quickly picking up on what she needed to do, Yolanda started to drive her hips as well. Both girls pressed their slits together as hard as they could, the friction on them sending waves of delight through them. Pussies ground together, the heroines gave their loudest moans yet.

The feeling was added to when Stargirl gyrated her hips, forcefully rubbing her opening against Yolanda's. Precum leaking from the entrances provided lubrication which enabled them to go faster. The pair wriggled, jostled and gyrated, the heat inside them steadily increasing. Wet lips slid together and the two made sure there wasn't so much as an inch between their cores. "Don't stop." "God yes!" And other exclamations of euphoria rang out from the scissoring teens. Lost in a world of pleasure, Wildcat and Courtney gave it everything they'd got to keep it going.

Already turned on from their previous antics, the girls edged closer to their releases. As exhaustion began to catch up with them, the duo slowed. Even with a reduced pace it still felt great to them, if anything it felt better to slow down.

"Courtney!" "Yolanda!" The girls called out the other's name as they were about to squirt. It was the blonde who came first, her spunk bursting out of her stimulated opening. The Latina didn't have long to savour her victory as seconds later she erupted as well. Too tired to move, the teens simply lay on the bed, their legs still intertwined.

Hot, sticky and thoroughly satisfied, the gymnast and the boxer separated their lower of lips only to mash their upper pairs together with as much energy as they could muster. When they broke apart Courtney spoke; "Still mad about the picture?" She asked. Yolanda gave a small smile and said "Only because you don't need it anymore. You get the full experience."

The heroines laughed before falling asleep, now closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please don't hesitate to comment.  
> Please forgive the terrible pun of the title.


End file.
